


Evil Desire

by yumeco



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Russia (Hetalia), Face-Sitting, M/M, Misgendering, Public Sex, bad friends trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeco/pseuds/yumeco
Summary: “I love him, and I will make him my whore.”America had an evil desire - he wanted to dress up Russia as a girl and humiliate him in front of others. Therefore, the kinky American had invited bad friends trio and his brother Canada to his house for some unusual entertainment.Sorry, I am nasty and just want to make Vanya cry. This might not be strictly group sex but I guess everyone participated…...mainly AmeRus.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Russia (Hetalia), France/Russia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Evil Desire

Ivan was lying on the floor. A fluffy scarf was hanging around his neck, body covered in an orange sarafan-styled dress. Obviously, the dress was too short to conceal the endless legs, leaving the milky white skin exposed to the air innocently. Who could blame Alfred for this? It was the largest size that he could find in a Russian folk costume shop for this very occasion. Ivan was a tall man after all, and his chest was too broad to be hidden entirely by a ruffle tube top.

“Wake up.”Alfred’s gentle voice was falling from the above, pulling Ivan back to reality. 

Ivan cracked his violet eyes open. The next moment he saw a pair of sky blue eyes looking down at his face, enthusiastically and cheerfully. The consciousness level was yet to be fully back to normal as he still felt dizzy and lack of strength. Without a word, Alfred let out an arm to help him sit up and held a glass of water to his mouth. Ivan let himself rest against the man, drinking the water slowly to soothe his dried out throat. The two heads were positioned so close that Ivan could even feel the warm breath coming out of Alfred and landing directly onto his face.

After a few moments, he finally felt recovered and was able to talk. 

“What happened to me?”Ivan looked bewildered. There were hundreds of questions popping up in his head. He first noticed that they were in Alfred’s living room, but could not recall anything from his vague memory that why he ended up being here. 

However, Alfred did not answer the question and gave a mischievous grin.

“You finally got up, girl. I’ve been waiting for like an hour already.” 

Ivan suspected that his brain was still out of function as he heard something weird. 

“What did you just call me?”

“Did I say something wrong?” Alfred blinked. Ivan did not bother asking the same question again as he was pretty sure this conversation would lead to nowhere. America had always been like this - going around and making nonsense, and the best way to deal with this idiot was simply to stop talking to him.

When Ivan was about to stand up, a strange feeling made him look down his body. Then he saw what he was actually wearing. 

Bare legs. No wonder I was feeling a bit cold. He thought. 

(Wait a sec....what is this?!)

He finally came to the realization that he was wearing a dress. The Russian immediately turned his face to Alfred. 

“What are you planning?” Ivan raised his voice sharply.

The blonde disregarded his question again, fingers toying with the lace sleeve on one of the arms. “Don’t you like it? Girl, you look perfect in this dress.”He made a sudden movement to shorten the distance between them and whispered the words into the ears, “You look so cute.” 

Ivan blushed. He unconsciously stretched the dress down a little as trying to hide his vulnerable naked legs. What the hell made Alfred think it was interesting to dress up a nearly 6 feet tall man like this? This was nothing funny but disgusting. Ivan signed heavily, wanting Alfred to give a full explanation of the situation. 

Maybe this was just the American’s another let-us-kill-boredom trick? Ivan knew his boyfriend was always being creative - not in a good way pity to say, and the big boy would be more than happy to implement every (kinky) idea that came up in his dirty mind. Needless to say, being the only victim of Alfred’s excessive desire for sexual activity, Ivan was tortured, consumed and exhausted without having a choice. 

Alfred always got a way to make things go the way he wanted.

It would be much nicer if Alfred asked him in the first place instead of just knocking him out like this, but Ivan also knew even if Alfred did ask then the answer for him would definitely be a ‘NO’. Ten out of ten times, as always.

For now, Ivan felt he had to stop Alfred before the role-playing was spinning out of control. This was just too much embarrassment.

“Let me take off this stupid thing.” 

However, what Alfred said next was freaking him out. “Huh~Already? You sure you wanna strip in front of them?” Alfred said with a teasing tone, unable to hold back his too obvious enjoyment of the current situation. 

Them? Ivan was terrified. He did not want to turn his head around to look over what Alfred was pointing at...but he had to. Then he saw them. There were Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio, sitting comfortably on a couch with an interesting look in their eyes. Even worse, there was one more attendee standing behind the couch - Matthew.

Ivan stoned with an open mouth. He could not understand why these people were getting involved here. On the contrary, Alfred laughed loudly and locked his arms around the frightened Russian so that he could not escape. Alfred turned to the audience and said in a cocky voice, “Told ya, she is the sexiest girl in the world in this dress.” 

There was laughter, but no one made a comment against it.

The bright red color was crawling across Ivan’s face. He wanted to punch Alfred right on the face so hard, but at the same time, he felt the urge to vanish himself from the scene as quickly as possible. Despite Ivan’s internal struggle, Alfred moved to his back and arms snaked around his body. Ivan quivered because of the sensation of Alfred’s touch. He could clearly feel that hot breath was brushing against his exposed neck, the tip of the tongue flirting with the sensitive skin, and hands rubbing up and down both sides of the waist gently but irresistibly.

“stop it…”Ivan squirmed as trying to get rid of the body behind, but it only made Alfred hold him even tighter, not allowing him to move at all.

“Says who wanted to take off all her clothes two seconds ago. Don’t you pretend to be an innocent girl, little bitch.”Alfred took Ivan’s ear lobe into teeth, “I know you always like being touched by me like this, don’t ya?”

Ivan’s whole body was trembling. He was ashamed and annoyed by the insulting statement, but on the opposite, his body betrayed and started feeling pleased by the touch.

“Shut up! I am NOT a girl! You fuckin’ fat pig!” Ivan shouted out, twisting his body desperately to get away from Alfred.

The latter did not get emotional by the words at all. Alfred was totally calm. He worked his fingers up the struggling body, letting it sense and savor each move, then suddenly stopped at a certain spot. He pinched one of Ivan’s nipples under the fabric, making him leak out a moan. 

Ivan was unable to hold it back. 

“Tell me, how can a man have such an adorable nipple?” Alfred accentuated his words by squeezing the poor little thing. It did not take a second for the nipple to harden. The feeling was foreign when it was being toyed underneath a piece of cloth compared to usual. It was strange and almost unbearable, but Ivan wanted more. 

“Uhn……” Another embarrassing sound slipped out of the throat.

Alfred continued to murmur next to the ears, “And, how can a man make such a shameless sound? You must be lying.” 

The audience sneered. Ivan ducked his head down, unable to lift his eyes to meet others’. Was he just having a nightmare? Ivan could not bear the whole situation as he knew that Alfred was going to do something much worse soon. 

And Alfred did. He put the whole palm on the chest and started groping. 

“Have you lost some weight? I think your breasts have shrunk a bit.”

Well, if you were being fucked relentlessly every single day, you would also lose your fat for sure. Ivan did not say the words out. He did mental calculations quickly, thinking maybe he should use a different strategy to get himself out of the trap. 

“Alik, can you...let me go? emmm... I...I don’t really want…” Ivan started begging Alfred with cute puppy eyes. He seldom did this kind of thing to Alfred (he did not want to put himself in a weak position even though he was the bottom one), but this time he thought the change of attitude might earn some sympathy from this pervert.

“Nope.” A simple reply failed his attempt. 

All of sudden, Alfred’s tongue invaded Ivan’s mouth, kissing him so rough that Ivan could not even breathe properly. The tongue was moving vigorously in the mouth, touching and licking every corner as thorough as it could. Something started burning inside of Ivan and squeezing all the air out of his lungs. He bit down on the blonde without having an intention to do so.

It was painful. Alfred pulled his tongue out and wrapped a hand over his mouth.

“It fuckin’ hurts.” Alfred’s expression darkened. “You know what? I tell ya, now you really look like a virgin who is about to get raped.” His pitch was much lower than usual, conveying a sense of cruelty to the stiffened man before him.“Oops, you’re not a virgin I forgot.” 

Ivan was scared by the statement as well as the look in those blue eyes. 

(This couldn’t be... Don’t do this to me...) 

He knew that Alfred could overpower him easily if wanted, but most of the time the man was reasonable and would not force him too much. Maybe it was not always the case. This time Alfred left him with no choice. He suddenly lifted Ivan’s ass and forced him to change in a squatting position. Ivan wiggled instantly, but Alfred held him tight and warned word by word in a low voice that could only be heard by Ivan. 

“Be a good girl…..Otherwise, I will cut your thing off, seriously.”

Of course, it was just a warning and Alfred would not really make it happen, but it worked on Ivan as the body stopped protesting - he was simply horrified due to male instinct. Alfred’s big hands were cupping the plump ass, and he slid himself under the dress agilely. There was NO underwear. Due to the unstable posture, Ivan had to place both hands on the ground to support himself, leaving no free hand to protect his vital region from the man below him.

A wet feeling made Ivan almost scream. That was Alfred licking his perineum, all the way up to the tight ring of muscle. He moved his ass again trying to avoid the tongue but immediately felt the pain as Alfred gave a bite on the ass cheek for punishment. His arms were sour, black spots erupted behind the eyes. Ivan abandoned all his thinking and could do nothing but let himself drown in the intense pleasure brought by Alfred’s tongue. 

It was warm, itchy and erotic. It only made Ivan plead for more, gradually pressing his butt down to Alfred’s face. When he realized that he was actually sitting on the other’s face, he quickly lifted his ass again, making a slick sound out of the sudden detachment. He felt his face was burning. 

The dress had fallen down and blocked out the vision. Francis laid back on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand, said in an amusing tone.

“Go help them out. Mattie.” 

Matthew, who was leaning against the wall with arms crossed and watching the scene quietly, well received the order and approached the two on the ground. Ivan peered up shamefully and helplessly at the blonde who had nearly an identical face as Alfred, but Matthew ignored the silent plea and pulled the edge of the dress up so that everyone could get a good view of what was happening down there. 

Oh, a well shaven pubic area. Hairless.

The shame only doubled, giving the fact that not many men in the world would shave themselves to this degree. How entertaining.

Alfred grabbed the ass cheeks and spread them hard so his tongue could go further into the tempting hole. A deep whine was forced out of Ivan’s throat. He was so well-taught by Alfred, and his body almost responded spontaneously to each move the other made, no matter how much he cursed himself for this. It was a pity that Alfred could not see the horny face above, but he clearly saw the pink hole before him contracting rapidly as if it was asking for more. Therefore, he gave it more by licking and sucking thoroughly, while using one hand to stroke the sensitive inner thigh back and forth to give Ivan more stimulation. 

No doubt Ivan got a hard-on, but Alfred avoided the genital deliberately. Each time Ivan could feel the hand groping all the way up to his groin, almost touching his member, but never touched it.

The deliberation killed Ivan. “Please...please touch my…..”

My cock. Ivan’s pride made him swallow down the rest of the sentence. However, Alfred did not seem to listen to him at all. He took out something from his pocket - a lip balm, and rotated it to only take the content out. The stick was pushed into Ivan’s hole together with a digit. Ivan inhaled sharply.

The digit was paying with the hole, thrusting into it and pulling back out, and each movement caused Ivan’s body getting hotter and hotter. His body temperature raised dramatically so the oil-based lipstick soon started melting down, only making things easier for Alfred. A minute later, a second finger was added, squeezing some substance out to make the entrance become glossy.

Ivan was desperate. He managed to stretch one arm as tying to help to soothe his own hardness, but the hand was smacked away by Matthew even before reaching the cock. The poor male symbol was shivering and throbbing in the cold air, but its existence was completely unacknowledged by the group. 

“Please……”Ivan pleaded again with a weak voice.

“What?”Alfred added a third finger into the hole. Now Ivan felt stretched and full as the fingers were moving fiercely inside of him, causing too much stimulation to the mucosa.

“Touch my front.”He begged again. 

“Your front?”

“...the…male thing……”

“Em, what are you talking about?”Alfred frowned, “A girl doesn’t have a dick ok?”

Gosh! Ivan signed annoyingly, but he was not the only one who got annoyed. Gilbert hurried Alfred impatiently, “How much extra time are you gonna spend lubing up? Do it quickly before she gets dry again.” 

Fine. It was meant to entertain the guests as well this time, so Alfred guessed that he better to quicken the process. Ivan collapsed on the carpet as soon as Alfred let him go. He was panting softly, looking so humiliated and helpless. 

Alfred could not get more aroused by the sight. Without hesitation, he undid his pants quickly and had poked out his reddish member. He bestrode Ivan, looking down from above, and then pressing his dick against the pinky cheek. 

“Say ‘I want you to fuck my c*--’. Say it. If you beg, I will give it to you.”

The thick flesh was hitting the face gently, sometimes even the nose and the lips. Ivan squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the horrible scene happening right in front of him. However, he felt the pulse of it, smelled the scent of it, and both pushing his thirst to run up to the throat again. 

Frankly speaking, he wanted it. He wanted it so badly. A part deep inside of his body was twitching and longing for a good fuck. He wanted Alfred to destroy every inch of him, completely and mercilessly, throwing him up to heaven and then down to hell repeatedly. 

Alfred could see through those violet eyes. 

“Say ‘fuck me please’. If you don’t, I won’t give it to you.” 

“Nyet…” 

Tears were building up in the eyes. After waiting a few more minutes, Alfred spread Ivan’s legs like a whore and placed the tip against the entrance. Ivan held his breath, waiting for the shocking pleasure to expand his whole body. 

“You are a filthy c*--. Slut.”

“Stop saying……”

“Tell me how many funked you before? Em? How many times you spread your legs like this for people to use your c*--?”

“I am not……”

Alfred did not wait for him to finish his words. He slammed into Ivan, making the man scream out. The lip balm was not doing a good job as Alfred stuck in the middle, only made his length halfway through.

“Fuuuuck…...” He did not stop, instead was even pushing harder into the body. Ivan bit himself to bleed, not sure if it was caused by the incredible pleasure or pain. Now Alfred was fully in him, stretching the tiny hole to its limit.

“You’re soooo tight, babe……”Alfred grunted. He waited a few seconds for Ivan to adjust, also getting himself a good feel of the thick meat wrapping his dick tightly, then he started thrusting into the hole in a steady rhythm.

Ivan still pressed the lips tight, using all left strength to control his moan. Despite his effort, he soon realized that Alfred was avoiding his sweet spot. What was this guy planning? A part of Ivan was expecting Alfred to deliver more pleasure to him, but at the same time, he was also disgusted by himself that he even wanted for more under such an abnormal circumstance. There were people watching him being fucked!

Maybe he should just wait, wait until Alfred had come, then the whole thing would come to an end. Ivan thought.

Alfred smirked. He suddenly hit the prostate without a single warning.

“Fuuuk!! Nyet!!” Ivan cried out. The tingling sensation was like electricity flowing up to the spine, making his body shaking visibly. Ivan’s toes curled up.

“Oops, did I just find your G-spot?” Alfred teased, angled himself again to avoid that area. Ivan’s face was screwed, flushed, and legs were locking around Alfred’s waist as trying to get him to move closer. The behavior was giving Alfred a hard time - he wanted to torture Ivan a bit longer, but he felt the inner wall was squeezing him intensively, making it extremely difficult each time when trying to pull his cock out.

Absolutely a lying whore. 

“Fuck. Keep squeezing me like this and I will rock the hell out of you.” He pinched Ivan’s thigh to leave a bruise on it, “Natural slut. A slut was born for fuck.”

Tears were running down. Alfred kept slamming into the body, hitting the prostate effectively each time. The pale blonde’s back was rubbing against the carpet below him, totally losing himself in the rough treatment. His cock was fully hard at this stage, bouncing against his lower tummy passionately as begging for attention. It drove Ivan mad, so he put his arms around Alfred’s shoulders, pressing their bodies against each other tightly as to get some friction for his aching member. 

However, Alfred did not want to allow it. He slapped away Ivan’s arms, pulling up his upper body and looking down interestingly at how Ivan squirm under him.

“Let me touch my cock!” Ivan did not care anymore and shouted. 

“Naughty girl…Mattie, make sure she doesn’t touch herself. ”Alfred said to Matthew. The latter pinned Ivan’s arms to the floor to make sure he could not do anything. Ivan was shaking his head side to side, tears all over his adorable face. Alfred dragged down the ruffle tube top, fingers reaching to play with the nipples, which caused a sudden convulsion running through Ivan’s body. 

Even Vanya himself could not deny that he had a ‘girl body’, could he?

Alfred was getting too excited. He changed the position quickly, pulling Ivan up and placing him on his lap. Then he forced Ivan to face the couch.

“Pull your dress up, girl.” 

Ivan was certainly not willing to do so, but he still followed the order by pulling the dress up, just a little bit. “Higher.” Alfred was hard-hearted. He wanted to make it clear to the rest of the room that Russia could only be America’s bitch. A shameless bitch.

Ivan was too weak to move himself up and down, so Alfred held his waist firmly to grind his dick against Ivan’s butt. Meanwhile, he asked Ivan to turn his face around for a hot kiss. By the time he was thrusting up, Ivan was all covered by shiny saliva and eyes could barely stay open. The dick was going deeper than ever due to the new position, making Ivan shove his ass down voluntarily to meet the dick when it came up, taking it further into his body greedily. The living room was filled up with skin-hit-skin sounds. It was driving everyone crazy.

Ivan loosed the grip by accident so the dress fell down again, and a tent was immediately popping up, funny enough to make everyone laugh at the scene. 

Alfred pushed him to the front, close enough to everyone, and continued fucking him from the back non-stop. Each brutal thrust was smashing every bit of Ivan’s self-cognition and logical thinking into unrecoverable pieces, making them all disappeared somewhere deep inside of his body, leaving no trace behind.

The feeling was just wonderful.

“Let everyone hear your voice.” Alfred was stroking a piece of the back neck skin that was not covered by the muffler and suddenly gave a few powerful thrusts. Ivan tried his best to bite his lower lip, refusing to let his voice out. However, Alfred would not let him go easily, so he slowed his pace down, gently started massaging the sweet spot.

He leaned over to Ivan’s back, twirling a finger into the mouth.

“Moan for us.” He took a bite on Ivan’s shoulder, smashed into his ass again hard.

That was unfair. He knew Ivan too well. He knew how to make Ivan lose his mind completely. Ivan just liked losing himself beneath Alfred, liked the way how he made him beg for more like a real whore. He cried out in ecstasy, in a mixture of mewl and groan, unable to stop himself from spreading his legs wider for deeper penetration.

“You sound so hot. Maybe I should let them take turns on you?” Alfred was a bit short of breath, but he managed to keep his filthy narration go on.

The audience did not stay mute on that.

“We certainly can. I promise you I’m better than America. I can make you cum just by using my digit.” Francis said. Gilbert followed sarcastically.

“You’re joking. A finger will not satisfy this slut ok? It has to be my supersized……”

He was cut off by Antonio. “Stop exaggerating. Maybe we should try a nice double-penetration? I bet she will scream for it.”

Ivan’s vision blurred. He knew Alfred was close enough as the pace was getting faster and faster, and he nearly collapsed on the ground because of the fierce movements. 

“Will you get pregnant if I shoot my seed inside of you?” Alfred growled, hands fixed on Ivan’s waist powerfully.

“Nyet!...”

Although the upper mouth was going against the idea, the lower mouth was sucking the member enthusiastically as craving for something delicious to fill it up. It was too hot, too tight, and Alfred made a great effort to pull his dick out at the final movement. He jerked himself off for the last part and cum on Ivan’s face. By having a hot cum shower, Ivan was also pushed to his limit and cum a few seconds later. A white stain was spreading across his orange dress.

For the very first time, he was fucked to orgasm without having his member touched even once.

His mind was blank, refusing to admit the truth that his body had eventually transformed into a slut.

“Bravo. Now it’s party time for us.” 

Ivan saw the others coming close. He was still lying on the floor, too weak to move even a bit. He looked at those faces blankly. 

“I don’t remember I said you can fuck her.”

“C’mon America, you can’t just expect us to watch the entire show and leave peacefully with a bulge in the crotch.”

“That’s not my problem.” 

“Stop being a dick. It’s not like we are fucking her ok? Just to have a little fun.”

Alfred was going to say something, but he paused when he saw Matthew hold a glass of milk on his hand. The latter was pouring the milk on Ivan’s trembling body.

“We will lick her clean. And we will cum on her, externally.” Matthew explained. 

Even though Alfred did not like the proposal, he changed his mind the second he saw Ivan started moaning again while more milk was pouring down on him. Well, at least they said they were not going to put anything in Ivan, why not make more fun of it?

“Ok, no finger or dick in the ass or the mouth, no kissing either.” Alfred made it clear to the rest of the group.

“What the hell, do you really think I can kiss her with your fuckin’ cum all over her face??” Gilbert rolled his eyes, apparently was disgusted by purely imagining that. The others simply ignored the conversations and wasted no time to run their tongues over the snow-white skin. They had waited for too long. 

Matthew took the left nipple, and Alfred joined quickly to take the right one (he would never just stand by the side and watch, boi). They started nipping, sucking and biting the nipples in every way like kittens being breastfed. Meanwhile, Francis occupied the neck area, carefully licking off the milk puddled between the collarbones. Antonio and Gilbert moved to the lower body, each held one leg and started licking and leaving marks on the pale skin.

(I am going to be broken.) 

Ivan whined at having five mouths work on his body at the same time, but only a feeble sound came out. “Uhn...let me go…” He begged, but everyone seemed to be too busy to answer him. The room was filled with slick sounds, gasps and an indescribable atmosphere of lust. Once again, a familiar burning desire was building up in his body, and white sparkles exploded in the brain.

Soon they all unbuckled their pants, using one hand to stroke the swollen desire, while tongues still teasing the sensitive body. By the time the milk was nearly all gone, Alfred moved to sit between the legs and shoved his hard member back in the asshole. While Ivan’s own hands were grabbed for “use” by Matthew and Francis, the other two were rubbing their dicks against the knee pits and spreading salty precum on the silky skin. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet. I can’t believe you get so excited by having other people touch you. Filthy c*--.” 

Ivan cried. He was drenched in saliva, precum and some other unknown liquid, so sticky and so dirty. He wanted to tell them to stop, but the filthy poles would not go away but took every opportunity to invade his mind and body forcefully. Ivan felt his head was spinning around, hands stroking the dicks in a robotic way, and drool was leaking from the corner of his constantly open mouth. 

He was ruined inside out. Both physically and psychologically.

Not knowing how long it took, but finally, someone shot a jet of hot sticky liquid on him, not long after that, another one was shot down on his leg. They all finished one by one, and Alfred was the last to come, releasing his second load deep down the abused hole. 

Ivan looked like a broken doll. His entire body was covered by all sorts of liquid, a real mess. His member was still hard, but they just left him lying there with an open hole oozing out a stream of semen, not even bothered to wipe him off at least to make him feel less uncomfortable. 

“You’ve done well, Vanya.” Alfred smiled at him, but the look in his eyes was somehow totally unfamiliar to Ivan. 

“And you are an asshole, Amerika.” Ivan replied weakly and emotionlessly. 

The last scene his eyes caught before passing out was still the American’s unreadable smile. And then, his world had all fallen into darkness again.


End file.
